<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>although i feel cold and empty; by unintentionallyangsty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479176">although i feel cold and empty;</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintentionallyangsty/pseuds/unintentionallyangsty'>unintentionallyangsty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Asgard AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Brodinsons, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Racism, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Lives (Marvel), Long Shot, New Asgard, One Shot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Thor (Marvel), Self-Hatred, Stand Alone, The Revengers - Freeform, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintentionallyangsty/pseuds/unintentionallyangsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first winter in Norway, the weather takes a turn for the worst, and New Asgard subsequently loses all power for a number of days. </p><p>To make matters worse, there's a storm on the horizon, and Loki has become sullen and secretive, refusing to engage or tell Thor what is wrong. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, this does not turn out well for anyone. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunnhilde | Valkyrie &amp; Loki (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Asgard AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>although i feel cold and empty;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i received this prompt a little while back and literally could not stop thinking about it, which resulted in me spending a large chunk of the past week pounding this out </p><p>i'm not writing with as much speed, right now, between finals, election related stress (congrats america !), and family stuff. that being said, i'm sorry that i haven't been as active! but i hope y'all enjoy this, regardless xx </p><p><b>story warnings:</b> some mentions of disordered eating, and Loki Typical self-loathing/hatred.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter came quickly in Norway, it seemed. </p><p>To Thor, it had seemed that one moment he was out on the docks with the Valkyrie, laughing and squinting in the sunlight as she poked fun at his fishing technique, and the next he was huddled indoors with a mug of coffee carefully cradled between his hands, glaring balefully out the kitchen window at the thin dusting of snow on the ground.</p><p>It wasn’t that he disliked winter as a whole. Rather, he could often appreciate the weather, as long as he was tucked carefully away indoors and armed with a mug of ale or spiced mead to admire it with. </p><p>And winters had always been good, on Asgard. The people would huddle together in their houses before their hearths, to laugh together and enjoy what they had harvested the season before. </p><p>In the palace, Thor and his friends had often been found doing the same, though their gatherings had tended to consist of much more ale, and much larger hearths. </p><p>No, it wasn’t that Thor disliked winter, entirely. It would be more appropriate to say that his discomfort at the snow boiled down to a simple dislike of the cold, more than anything. </p><p>This year, their first winter on Midgard, it seemed that the cold was sharper and less avoidable than it had ever been in his life, though Thor suspected that this had less to do with a difference in weather, and more with the fact that Midgard’s flannels and sweaters did not do nearly as much as Asgard’s furs and cloaks, when it came to fighting off frigid winds and flakes of snow.</p><p>It was with this thought in mind that Thor watched the layer of snow outside the window slowly thickening, and felt his frown deepen slightly at the sight. </p><p>From somewhere behind, the sound of shuffling sounded, and Thor turned to face where Loki was just now stumbling into the living room and rubbing at one eye with a poorly hidden yawn. </p><p>As Thor watched his brother blink into wakefulness, he felt his frown melt into a small, fond smile. While the sight was not unfamiliar, it was rare that he was up before Loki. </p><p>In fact, he considered, he probably would not have been, had his worries about how their once-was kingdom might handle their first winter on an entirely different realm not woken him far earlier than he would have normally roused. </p><p>As it was, he determined that the chance to witness the rare sight of Loki still half-asleep and rubbing sleep from his eye, as if no older than five-hundred, was more than enough reward for his rising early. </p><p>“Sleep well?” Thor called, and grinned outright when Loki scowled slightly in reply. </p><p>“You’re up early.” he quipped, before running one hand absently through his thoroughly wayward curls and striding into the kitchen. “I hope you made coffee.” </p><p>
“I did.” Thor replied, and chuckled softly when Loki immediately made a beeline for the pot of the promised drink. </p><p>Thor opened his mouth to remind his brother that his favored mug was still drying by the sink, only for the words to die on his tongue as he watched Loki glance out the window--</p><p>And freeze, his shoulders tensing visibly as he slowed his movements to a stop. </p><p>“Loki?” Thor prodded with a frown, and prepared himself to stand and cross the room. </p><p>“It’s snowing.” Loki stated, before he could so much as move, his tone strangely hollow as his hand fell from where it had been halfway outstretched toward the coffee pot. </p><p>“It is.” Thor confirmed, his gaze flickering briefly to the window before it landed on Loki, again. </p><p>There was a beat of silence, before Loki fell back into action and fetched his mug from beside the sink. </p><p>“When did it start?” he inquired as he filled the mug, still sounding somewhat carefully detached. </p><p>“Before I awoke.” Thor replied, and was not quite able to keep his brow from furrowing in concern as Loki took the seat at the table opposite him, his expression carefully neutral. “Loki?” </p><p>“Are the people prepared?” Loki continued, almost as if Thor had not spoken, and glanced briefly up from the coffee carefully cradled between his hands to meet Thor’s eyes inquisitively. “Do they have supplies?” </p><p>“They’ll be fine.” Thor shook his head slightly and fought the urge to remind his brother that the people of Asgard had seen winters far fiercer than a simple dusting of snow, as he had a feeling it would do less to help and more to irritate. </p><p>“But are they prepared?” Loki snapped, his voice colored so suddenly with frustration Thor nearly reeled back at the sound of it. </p><p>Before Thor could even think of how to formulate a proper reply, Loki slammed his mug onto the table, seemingly unaware of the hot liquid sloshing out over his fingers, and gestured a bit wildly. </p><p>“Do they have wood?” he demanded, “Food, water, proper clothing?” </p><p>He leaned forward, then, elbows on the table and palms upward, as if pleading for something unspoken. </p><p>“Are they <em>prepared</em>, Thor?” </p><p>“I--” Thor blinked, and shook his head slightly in bewilderment at the sudden outburst. </p><p>“Loki,” he began slowly, at length. “You know as well as I that our people prepare well for winter.” </p><p>Better, probably, considering the fact that Loki technically had more years as king under his belt than Thor. He would have understood the inner workings of winter preparations better than Thor had ever bothered to learn in his time training for kingship, as crown prince.</p><p>“On <em>Asgard</em>.” Loki corrected, folding his arms and glancing away pointedly when Thor only raised a brow at the sharp edge to his tone. </p><p>“<em>This</em> is hardly Asgard.” he added on a bitter murmur, even as he refused to meet Thor’s gaze. </p><p>“And yet they will endure, all the same.” Thor replied immediately. </p><p>However encouragingly spoken, the words had little of their desired calming effect, if Loki’s still tense shoulders and slight scowl were anything to go by. </p><p>Thor felt something within him twist slightly at the sight, the vague feeling, unpleasant yet not unfamiliar, that he was missing something important growing within his chest. </p><p>“Is there something you’re not telling me?” he pressed, acutely aware of the way Loki stilled slightly at the words. </p><p>Loki inhaled audibly through his nose, before reaching forward to draw his mug of coffee closer to himself. </p><p>“Not at present.” he murmured, though the words were, if anything, less antagonistic and more simply dismissive, as if Loki had spoken without entirely thinking about it. </p><p>Thor, for his part, decided to take the lack of venom as a win and let the matter drop, for now. </p><p>“If it makes you feel any better,” he declared, and stood to deposit his own mug and cereal bowl into the sink. “I’m on my way out now to check in with the council over winter supplies.” </p><p>He turned just in time to catch Loki’s surprised blink. </p><p>“It does.” Loki replied, a surprising amount of sincerity behind the words. </p><p>Thor shifted, and offered a small smile before turning back to the sink, unable to stand such direct exposure to the strangely honest glimmer behind Loki’s eyes any longer.</p><p>“You should eat breakfast.” he commanded, pretending to scrub at his dishes as he watched his brother out the corner of his eye and noted the way Loki tensed slightly.</p><p>“I’m not hungry.” Loki dismissed, after a moment, before taking a pointedly noisy slurp of his coffee. </p><p>
Thor grimaced. “Loki…” </p><p>“Aren’t we leaving?” Loki interrupted, before standing smoothly and tucking his miraculously empty mug carefully into the corner of the sink, where it always sat until he returned to wash it in the evening. </p><p>“You--” Thor blinked, before turning to raise a brow at Loki’s expectant expression. “You’re coming?” </p><p>“Well I don’t anticipate that you’ll be able to handle the council on your own.” Loki chided with a small frown and a tone of exaggerated pity. </p><p>Thor felt a scowl tugging at the corner of his mouth, even as Loki smirked as if it was exactly the reaction he’d been after. </p><p>Which, knowing him, it was. </p><p>“Maybe not,” Thor shrugged in feigned indifference and pulled a considering face. “Though I do know better how to handle irritating princes--” </p><p>“Duly noted.” Loki interrupted, and raised both hands in mock surrender before he turned on his heel to disappear into his back room. </p><p>“I’ll just be a moment.” he called over his shoulder. </p><p>Thor chuckled, and his grin remained as he turned to turn off the tap and place his dishes on the drying rack beside the sink. </p><p>It was only as he was striding out the door, bundled in one of his thickest jackets with Loki fast on his heels, that Thor allowed himself to sober slightly, Loki’s irritation over the weather still fresh in his mind. </p><p>A fact which was not helped at all by the way Loki shuddered visibly, the moment they stepped from the porch and into the thickly falling flurries of snow, and moved almost imperceptibly closer to brush his arm against Thor’s. </p><p>The movement was as uncharacteristic as it was unexpected, and Thor forced his expression to remain neutral as they began their trek toward the hall the council normally met in. </p><p>He was, however, unable to ignore the way Loki remained nearly tucked into his side the entire way over. </p><p>Nor was he able to ignore the scowl that had worked its way onto his brother’s features, and subsequently remained there throughout the remainder of the day. </p><p>---</p><p>“What’s up with Lackey?” </p><p>Thor raised a brow, and turned to follow the Valkyrie’s gaze to where Loki was curled into a chair at the other end of the hall, arms tight around his middle as he glared at anyone who so much as got too close. </p><p>He had remained there since their meeting had concluded over an hour before, and through a majority of the following lunch, shoulders hunched and eyes downcast as if he was considering something privately and carefully. </p><p>“You noticed.” Thor intoned drily, after a moment. </p><p>The Valkyrie snorted. “Hard not to.” she commented, before sobering slightly and turning to face Thor with a somewhat troubled expression. “He alright?” </p><p>“I think so.” Thor replied, though he could not stop a small frown from working its way onto his own face at the inquiry. “He’s...moody.” </p><p>“So no change there.” Val rolled her eyes a bit. “Have you tried talking to him?” </p><p>“Of course.” Thor scoffed slightly, though he felt himself flush slightly when Val pegged him with a somewhat disbelieving expression. </p><p>In truth, he hadn’t interacted much with Loki since that morning, though his brother had remained more or less glued to his side since the council meeting that had shortly followed their “breakfast”. </p><p>It was only as the meeting had ended, and Thor had turned to begin speaking with one or two of the council members individually, that Loki had broken off and gone to sulk in his corner. </p><p>Which, again, was not unfamiliar, though slightly unnerving, nonetheless. </p><p>
“Should I talk to him?” Val was asking now, her gaze flickering uncertainly between Loki and Thor. </p><p>Thor snorted. “Do you value your head?” </p><p>“Fair enough.” the Valkyrie huffed slightly. “Though really, I think he could use some lightening up.” </p><p>Thor tilted his head in a half nod, inclined to agree as he was. </p><p>Even before that morning, he considered, Loki could have used a day off. Loki would hardly have been <em>Loki </em>without at least one person commenting on how he needed to loosen up, at least once a week. </p><p>Still, the thought did nothing to ease the tension Thor had felt creeping into the muscles around his neck and shoulders since Loki’s ire had reared its ugly head, that morning. </p><p>Rather than give voice to the fear, however, Thor simply turned to shoot the Valkyrie a small, knowing smile. </p><p>“Have any ideas?” he inquired.</p><p>In reply, the Valkyrie smiled (all teeth) with exaggerated sweetness. </p><p>“A few.” </p><p>---</p><p>“Open up, highnesses!” </p><p>Loki jolted badly where he was curled at the corner of the sofa, a blanket draped over his shoulders and a book in his lap, at the sound of pounding at the front door, followed by the muffled cry. </p><p>Ordinarily, Thor would have been fighting the urge to smirk at the rare sight of his brother’s feathers being so obviously ruffled. </p><p>Now, however, he could not help the stab of concern he could feel tightening his chest. Loki had been jumpy all day, wired and tense past the point of dismissal, and though Thor had hoped a quiet dinner and evening in front of a warm fire might help him loosen up some, it seemed that this was not going to be the case. </p><p>A fact which was obviously not helped by the Valkyrie’s continued pounding on the front door. </p><p>“It’s unlocked!” Thor called, and turned to offer Loki a slightly apologetic wince when his brother shot him an appalled look. </p><p>“I may have invited her.” he explained quietly, and raised a hand to scratch slightly at the back of his neck when Loki’s expression turned indignant. </p><p>
“You--” </p><p>“And my hands are full!” the Valkyrie’s call interrupted what was no doubt Loki’s impending tirade, and Thor offered a small shrug in his brother’s direction before standing to cross the room and open the door just as Val was rearing back to kick at the wood of the frame, again. </p><p>“You’re early.” he greeted, a small smile working its way onto his face as he watched Val struggle with the various bottles she held clasped to her front, two of which seemed to be zipped into her jacket. </p><p>“Good to see you, too.” the Valkyrie rolled her eyes, before skirting around Thor and into the house, going out of her way to bump her shoulder good-naturedly against Thor’s as she did. </p><p>“Lackey!” she called as she entered the kitchen, and Thor turned from the door to watch as she shot a still glowering Loki a broad grin. “You’re looking cheerier.” </p><p>“A fact no doubt aided by your unexpected arrival.” Loki grumbled with a scowl, before returning to pointedly studying the book in his lap. </p><p>“What, his Majesty didn’t tell you?” Val replied, and turned to raise a pointed brow in Thor’s direction as she deposited her burdens onto the kitchen table with a clatter. </p><p>Thor opened his mouth to offer a semblance of a valid excuse (anything was better than admitting that he’d feared Loki’s reaction a bit too much to inform him of their evening plans, and anything to fend off the accusatory look Loki was shooting him, now), only for Val to speak again and interrupt anything he might have been able to come up with. </p><p>“This shitty weather is perfect for drinking games.” she continued, and turned to smirk at Thor, one brow raised conspiratorially. </p><p>“I’m sure.” Loki drawled, and made a show of shutting his book with exaggerated slowness before he rose smoothly to his feet. “I sincerely hope the two of you enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>Val opened her mouth to reply, indignance already furrowing the space between her brows, and Thor decided that this was his cue to step in. </p><p>
“What Val forgets,” he began, and stepped forward to pluck one of the larger bottles from Val’s grip, ignoring the subsequent growl he received. “Is that we all have an early council meeting, tomorrow morning.” </p><p>
“Didn’t forget.” the Valkyrie shrugged, and moved forward to elbow him roughly in the side before snagging her bottle back with a grin. “Just don’t care.” </p><p>
“Regardless,” Thor argued, fighting the small smirk that wanted to work its way onto his face at the sight of Loki’s exasperated eye roll. “Perhaps we can spend the evening on other activities.”</p><p>In truth, Thor really didn’t care much about the meeting the following morning, either. They had taken care of a number of task list items that morning, and there was little more to cover in preparation for the poor weather that was surely on its way. </p><p>
However, he protested all the same, if for nothing more than to attempt to goad the Valkyrie into settling for an activity that Loki might have had even a small amount of interest in. </p><p>‘Attempt’ being the key word. </p><p>“Sure,” Val snorted, though she shrugged and did not appear bothered, either way. “And maybe his highness the crown prince will actually humble himself enough to willingly spend time with us.” she snorted again, and turned to shoot Loki a look. “Miracles do happen.” </p><p>They were both favored with another eye roll, this one lasting far longer than the last, and Loki took the time to cross both arms firmly over his chest before replying. </p><p>“As much as I would love to spend the evening watching the two of you falling into an inevitable drinking contest,” he paused, and met Thor’s slight grimace with a dry look. “I do have responsibilities in the morning that might be somewhat affected by such a long night.” </p><p>“Whatever.” the Valkyrie snapped with a small roll of her own eyes, and moved forward to wander into the kitchen.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Loki demanded, a somewhat indignant expression crossing his features as the Valkyrie began to rifle unabashedly through their cupboards in a fashion that would no doubt send Loki’s meticulous organization of the space into complete disarray. </p><p>Not that Thor hadn’t unwittingly done the same at least a hundred times, in the past. </p><p>“Since his Majesty is boring, now.” the Valkyrie called distractedly over his shoulder, not bothering to turn and address either of them as she continued to dig. “Then I may as well get something out of it.” </p><p>“I’m not quite sure that’s how it works.” Thor interjected, though the effort was half hearted at best, as he was more than familiar with the sight of Val raiding their kitchen for food. </p><p>“And you haven’t brought enough of your own?” Loki snapped, and took a step further into the kitchen to gesture at the various bottles on the table. </p><p>“Nah, there’s plenty of that.” Val replied, before reemerging from deep within one of the cupboards with a small and triumphant cry of ‘<em>ha!</em>’, a bowl in one hand and three packages of microwaveable popcorn in the other. </p><p>“So now any hope for a peaceful evening isn’t enough for you?” Loki growled, “You have to steal our food, as well?” </p><p>“I didn’t have any popcorn.” Val replied with a small shrug, as if that explained everything. “Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna eat three bags by myself.” </p><p>“Make it last, then.” Loki sneered, his shoulders hunched in a distinctly grumpy manner as he turned in preparation to exit the kitchen. </p><p>Thor knew the look, and knew that they were one wrong move away from losing Loki to his back room for the rest of the evening entirely, were they not careful. </p><p>It seemed that the Valkyrie had come to a similar conclusion, if the slightly exasperated look she shot Thor was anything to go by. </p><p>“Whatever.” she repeated, before turning to face the microwave and calling over her shoulder, “What do you want to watch, Highness?” </p><p>While the words were obviously meant for Thor, they were spoken almost laughably loudly enough for Loki to catch, as well. </p><p>And, regardless of the obvious attempt at catching his attention, Loki halted in his hasty exit, shoulders still slightly tense, before he turned to peg the Valkyrie with a curious look. </p><p>He didn’t say anything and, were it anyone else, Thor was certain that Loki would have been shuffling uncertainly on his feet, by now. </p><p>As it was, he simply hesitated before clearing his throat pointedly and redirecting his course in order to perch gingerly on the edge of the sofa, again. </p><p>And, in spite of himself, Thor could not have kept the small, satisfied smile off of his face if he had tried, though he would have had to have been more than half blind to miss Loki’s scathing glare. </p><p>“What?” the Valkyrie smirked openly as she punched the buttons on the microwave, “Change your mind, already?” </p><p>“Only because I know that the two of you plus the television will make too much noise for me to even hope of getting any sleep, anyway.” Loki scowled, even as he seemingly made himself comfortable at the corner of the sofa, fussing with the blanket draped his shoulders and pointedly avoiding the gazes trained on him, now. “You can stop smiling, Thor.” </p><p>“I’m not!” Thor protested, not bothering to wipe the broad grin off of his face even as he plucked a bottle of mead off of the table and strode into the living room to fall onto the sofa beside his brother. </p><p>“Not enough room.” Loki grumbled beneath his breath, and shoved ineffectively at Thor’s side as Thor practically smothered him beneath his arm with a chuckle. </p><p>Even a few months before, such closeness would have been met with a scowl of genuine discomfort, and Thor would have found himself shoved unceremoniously to the floor, potentially with a small dagger lodged in his side, for his trouble. </p><p>Now, Loki hardly bothered to make a last ditch effort to dislodge him, before he collapsed back against the arm of the sofa with a huff of exaggerated irritation. </p><p>The sight made Thor chuckle again, and he raised a hand to run it affectionately through his brother’s hair before turning to uncap the bottle held in the opposite. </p><p>“Two glasses?” Val called from the kitchen, immediately having perked up at the sound of the bottle opening. </p><p>
Thor huffed, and was pleased to feel Loki do the same beside him. </p><p>“Get your own!” he called, before taking an exaggeratedly long swig from his bottle, making sure to slurp as noisily as possible in a fashion that had both Val and Loki grimacing. </p><p>“You’re disgusting.” Loki snapped, and reached forward to yank the bottle from Thor’s lips, though there was an undeniable upward tilt to his lips when Thor simply barked a laugh at the movement. </p><p>“Seconded.” Val agreed as she moved into the living room to shove a mug of tea into Loki’s hands, before turning to flick the television that sat at the corner of the room on. </p><p>Personally, Thor had not thought that the device was necessary, and had said as much when both the Valkyrie and Bruce had attempted to convince him to get one for his own house. It wasn’t as if they had limitless funds, after all, despite Stark’s good word and generous gifts toward the development of their small village. </p><p>In fact, it had only been Loki’s reaction to the televisions being installed into some of the other houses in the village, fascinated and openly curious, that had convinced Thor to finally break and request one, in the end. </p><p>The somewhat startled, pleased expression that had remained on Loki’s face as he had sat through his first movie in the living room had convinced Thor that the move had been more than worth it, even if his brother’s subsequent Netflix addiction was inconvenient, at times. </p><p>Still, Thor could not deny the flutter of contentment he could feel warming his chest as Loki settled more comfortably against his side, eyes wide and already fixed on the screen. </p><p>“Any particular requests?” Val inquired as she settled onto the sofa on Thor’s other side, curling her legs beneath her as she deposited a bowl of popcorn into Thor’s lap and popped open her own bottle with the edge of her teeth. </p><p>“If it’s another one of the car ones, I will kick you off of this sofa.” Loki piped up when Thor opened his mouth to reply. </p><p>“You wound me!” Thor cried, raising one hand to place it over his chest in mock hurt. “Besides, we’ve only seen three, and there are at least seven.” </p><p>
“There’s more than one?” the Valkyrie turned to blink at him in surprise. “I thought it was just one really long, really boring movie.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Loki nodded gratefully. </p><p>“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna sit through one of yours, either.” the Valkyrie warned immediately, before turning her attention back to where she was still flipping through the film titles on the screen. “Norns know I could go the rest of my life without watching <em>Hamlet</em>, again.” </p><p>“Shakespeare is very well renowned among Midgardians.” Loki sniffed, even as he pouted into his steaming mug of tea. “And for once I’m inclined to agree with them.” </p><p>“Figures you’d be into theatre.” Val commented wryly, which was immediately met by Thor’s delighted snort and a slight flush coloring Loki’s cheeks. </p><p>“Whatever.” Loki dismissed with another sniff, and leaned over to scoop a handful of popcorn from the bowl still in Thor’s lap. “Just pick something.” </p><p>In the end, they ended up choosing a film that none present had ever seen, though it was old enough for the picture to be slightly grainy, and devoid of any color.</p><p>Thor had not bothered to pay much attention to the title, though he found himself entertained enough by the odd little world of the film (something about an impending marriage and the bride’s old flame intent upon stopping the event), nonetheless. </p><p>Val too, it seemed, was content enough, her legs slung over Thor’s lap as she lounged against the far end of the sofa and munched happily on popcorn. </p><p>It came as something of a surprise, then, when Thor had not even made it halfway through his mead, and could already feel the figure to his left wavering slightly. </p><p>Not five minutes later, Thor felt something warm and heavy fall against his shoulder, though he willed himself to remain still, breaths carefully even and controlled, for another few minutes following. </p><p>It was only when he felt a long, warm exhale ghost across the skin of his neck that Thor allowed himself to turn, and immediately felt his heart twist with almost painful force as he took in the sight of Loki slumped against his side, head resting on Thor’s shoulder and features smooth with sleep. </p><p>At once, as if on instinct, Thor raised one arm to encircle his brother’s shoulders (loose for seemingly the first time that day) gently, and the other to brush a wayward curl off of his forehead. </p><p>It was an almost foreign experience, to see Loki comfortable enough to allow himself to sleep with not only one, but two other people still awake in the same room. </p><p>If nothing else, it was a blatant testament of trust, and Thor felt his throat tighten slightly at the thought of it. </p><p>From behind him, the Valkyrie snorted softly, and Thor allowed himself another minute more to study Loki’s features (so much younger and less sharp, in sleep) before he turned to meet her smirk with a soft smile of his own. </p><p>“You two are gross.” she pointed out, though Thor noted that she kept her tone low enough as not to disturb Loki. </p><p>Thor hummed, though he could not have kept the small, delighted smile from his face if he had tried. </p><p>“It’s been a while.” he admitted, softly, “Since I’ve been able to see him like this.” </p><p>“Asleep?” Val quipped, and nudged his thigh slightly with her foot as she took a long swig from her near empty bottle. </p><p>Thor huffed, and glanced quickly at his shoulder to ensure that the movement had not jostled his brother. </p><p>“More like comfortable enough to be so.” he murmured, after a beat. </p><p>It was the Valkyrie’s turn to hum, and she eyed the two of them consideringly for another moment more before turning back to the television with a shrug. </p><p>There was silence for a few minutes more, then, the only sound the low volume of the television and the dying fire crackling softly, and Thor would have been lying had he said that he was not happy to remain there for the rest of the evening, Loki warm and comfortable against his side. </p><p>“He alright, though?” Val spoke again, at length, and raised her brow slightly as she turned to face Thor again. “Really.” </p><p>“I--” Thor faltered, and took a moment to glance down and study Loki’s still features in contemplation. </p><p>It was true, that Loki’s occasional bouts of moodiness and ire were not uncommon. On the contrary, Thor had long since made peace with the idea that he might wake up on any given day to a seemingly entirely different Loki than he had parted with, the evening before. </p><p>Val seemed well aware of this fact, as well, and had learned quickly how to roll with the punches of his seemingly ever-shifting moods. </p><p>Which, Thor considered, made her noticing that something was decidedly off about Loki’s mood that morning even more troublesome. </p><p>Normally, he would have gladly buried the feeling away for evaluation at a later time, if ever, and simply enjoyed the rare moment of peace they had been given for what it was. </p><p>Now, however, the still expectant expression on the Valkyrie’s face forced him to face the issue head on. </p><p>“I think so.” Thor decided on, finally. “He’s never been fond of the cold.” </p><p>Which, Thor realized distantly, struck him as somewhat odd, knowing what he did now about Loki’s heritage. </p><p>Not that he was planning on broaching the topic in search of answers anytime soon. </p><p>“Asgard’s a pretty cushy place.” Val was saying, the corners of her mouth turned down into a considering frown. “With pretty mild winters, in my memory. I don’t think anyone here’s really a fan of the cold.” she shot him a wicked grin, then, and added, “Least of all spoiled princes.” </p><p>Thor chuckled softly at the jab, and turned away with an abashed grin. </p><p>“No, you are right.” he conceded, and chuckled again before sobering, slightly. “I suppose we’ll just have to get used to it.” </p><p>“It gets easier.” Val nudged his thigh again, before she stood to disappear into the kitchen, no doubt in search of another bottle to replace her now empty one. </p><p>Thor did not reply, and instead turned, movie all but forgotten, to nuzzle gently at the curls at the crown of Loki’s head, his heart stuttering slightly when Loki let out a soft noise and curled a bit closer at the movement. </p><p>Outside, the sound of the wind picking up into a low howl could just be made out, no doubt bringing more snow with it, though Thor found that he could not quite find it within himself to be concerned at the fact, just now. </p><p><em>It’ll get better</em>, the Valkyrie’s reassurance floated to the forefront of his mind. </p><p><em>I hope so</em>, Thor thought in reply, and allowed himself to rest his cheek softly against the top of Loki’s head. </p><p>If just for a moment. </p><p>---</p><p>Much later that evening, after the movie had finished and the Valkyrie had jostled Thor roughly enough to wake Loki (who in turn grumbled about their allowing him to sleep through half the movie whilst attempting to surreptitiously scrub at the flush high on his cheekbones), and after Val had left with her bottles and Loki had hastened into his back room to fall to his sofa and resume sleep; Thor was awoken from his own slumber by an unidentifiable noise. </p><p>He groaned slightly as he blinked back into wakefulness, bringing a hand up to scrub at his face and casting the other out to fumble blindly for the phone on his nightstand, which displayed a reading that he was eventually able to identify as 12:37am, once he’d managed to find it and blink the last of the blurriness from his vision. </p><p>Outside the house, the wind continued to howl, though whether its seemingly increased volume stemmed from the fact that it had picked up sometime while Thor was sleeping, or simply because he was alone in an entirely otherwise silent room, now, he did not know. </p><p>He did, however, shiver, only to pause and frown slightly as his next exhale plumed visibly before his face. </p><p>It had been cold when they’d gone to bed some hours before, certainly. However, he’d been more than comfortable, once he’d crawled beneath his blankets, and had been able to fall into an easy sleep with no trouble. </p><p>This cold, however? This was sharp, and seemed to permeate straight through his thick blankets, even as Thor turned onto his side and wrapped them tighter around his form, willing himself to still and listening for any hint as to what had awoken him. </p><p>After another few moments, no such clue was forthcoming, and Thor allowed himself to relax from his previously tense position with a huff, though he immediately regretted it when the cold seemed to increase almost immediately, and he sat up with another sharp exhale not a moment later. </p><p>It was as Thor was standing, and preparing himself to cross the icy wasteland that was once his bedroom in order to hunt for a pair of socks, that a small sound from the other side of the door drew his attention. </p><p>It wasn’t quite a shuffle, but more of a shifting, almost as if something had been lingering there for a long while, and could no longer keep still. </p><p>The thought did little to warm Thor’s already chilled blood, and he steeled himself with a long, steadying inhale, before he moved to cross the room and reached with one hand for the doorknob, the other moving to rest on the lightswitch beside it. </p><p>He waited a beat, straining to hear any further sound and, when there was none, fell into action and yanked the door open with a growl. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was that the space on the other side of the door was empty. </p><p>The second was that, despite him having flicked the switch in tandem with his opening the door, the light overhead had not illuminated.</p><p>Thor frowned, and glanced up as he hit the switch again, something in his stomach turning unpleasantly as the light remained stubbornly off. </p><p>And, when he gave up the efforts as a lost cause and poked his head into the hallway, it seemed that the rest of the house was similarly dark. </p><p>His chest tightening in worry, now, Thor exited his room and crept into the kitchen, gooseflesh breaking out on his arms as the chill of the more open space hit his bare flesh. </p><p>It was only when he was within touching distance of the microwave, and subsequently moved forward to press experimentally at a few of the buttons (though he had been expressly banned from touching the appliance months ago by Loki), that Thor realized that something was truly off. </p><p>For the microwave had remained resolutely dark and silent, as seemed to be the case with the other appliances in the space, as well. </p><p>Thor was reminded, briefly, of a particularly savage storm in London, shortly following his battle with Malekith, when the lights in the kitchen of Jane’s apartment had flickered madly, before going out entirely and leaving the two of them in the dark.</p><p>
“Power surge.” Jane had explained, then, before turning to give him a small grin and a shrug that said, more or less, <em>It is what it is</em>.</p><p>“Power surge.” Thor repeated on a murmur now, and cast his gaze around the dark of the silent, unsettlingly still house. </p><p>As if intent upon causing him further discomfort, the wind outside gave a particularly vicious shriek, and Thor felt himself shiver slightly at the sound. </p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>---</p><p>Thor did not get much sleep that night and, by the time the pale sunlight was slowly peeking over the horizon the next morning, he was already thoroughly awake even without his usual mug (or three) of well needed coffee, and remained so, sitting grimly in the middle of the all too-quiet kitchen, until Loki had staggered in less than an hour later. </p><p>“You’ve got to stop doing this.” Was the greeting Thor had received from his seemingly unimpressed brother. “I’ll keel over from shock.” </p><p>“I found that sleep did not come easily.” Thor had admitted in reply and, ignoring the unreadable look Loki shot him at the words, had gone on to explain the situation.</p><p>Loki, as it was, was seemingly undisturbed by the lack of power, right up until Thor had reminded him that he could not have his coffee or take a hot shower without the aid of at least a bit of magic, at which point he had become decidedly grumpy. </p><p>A mood that only seemed to worsen when he caught sight of the snowdrifts that had appeared overnight, outside the kitchen window, and furthermore when Thor suggested that they head into the nearest town to see if they had lost power, as well. </p><p>Despite his sour mood, Loki had agreed readily enough, even going so far as to heat a pot of coffee for the two of them before they left, at which Thor was so grateful, Loki had had to duck into the bathroom with a scowl to avoid being smothered by an enthusiastic hug. </p><p>The coffee did help lift Thor’s spirits, and he found himself striding out the door with a renewed sense of vigour, even as Loki continued to glower slightly beside him.</p><p>For all his grumbling, however, Loki had remained surprisingly close as they had prepared to leave town, refusing to allow Thor to travel alone (citing the fact that, “I still don’t trust you operating a vehicle on your own.”) and subsequently sitting so close on the drive down to the neighboring village that he was nearly pressed against Thor’s side, expression solemn and stormy. </p><p>Loki did not offer explanation, and Thor did not comment, though he had to admit that the closeness settled his nerves notably, and he was happy to remain silent until they pulled to a stop just outside the next town over. </p><p>To his surprise, it was Loki who broke the comfortable silence, his brow furrowed as he leaned closer to the windshield in an attempt to inspect their surroundings. </p><p>“This doesn’t look promising.” he murmured, and Thor was inclined to agree. </p><p>Outside the car, few people milled about the village, and those who were were clearly in a hurry to be out of the cold and back in their homes. </p><p>Thor hummed in something like agreement, and exchanged a wary glance with his brother, before he turned to let himself out of the truck--</p><p>And fell straight into a knee deep pile of snow below. </p><p>On the other side of the truck, Loki had fared no better, if his indignant grunt was anything to go by, and Thor hastened to shut his door and stride forward into the town before the water could begin to seep into the fabric of his pants. </p><p>“I don’t like this.” Loki commented beneath his breath as the two began to head into town, side by side, his expression shuttered past the point of being at all readable and nose half buried in the thick scarf that was wound around his neck. </p><p>“What?” Thor raised his brow with a lightness he didn’t feel, and watched as another stranger hurried past without so much as casting a glance in their direction. “Don’t like the snow or don’t like the frantic citizens?”</p><p>“A bit of both.” Loki intoned with a small inclination of his head, though his tone was not unfriendly. “Though your Midgardians tend to make a great deal of fuss over very little, this seems...excessive.” </p><p>And, as Thor watched another individual hurry past, arms full of paper grocery bags, he found that he had to agree. </p><p>As the two approached the town square, Thor noted that his brother had grown tenser still, though this in itself was not much or a surprise, given that Loki always seemed to be a bit on edge, when he accompanied Thor into the neighboring villages. </p><p>However, Thor found himself pointedly more aware of the tension now, given the circumstances, and decided that he would just as soon finish their business quickly and be done with it, rather than linger. </p><p>A sentiment he knew that Loki would share wholeheartedly. </p><p>His mind made up, Thor nodded firmly before calling, “You there!” at the next passing villager, a brawny man with a full, ginger beard that reminded Thor painfully of Volstagg. </p><p>“Aye?” the man paused, and looked a little put out, though he approached regardless, and cast his gaze warily between Thor and Loki as he did. </p><p>“Have you lost power, recently?” Thor inquired, forcing his tone to remain as neutral as possible. </p><p>“Aye.” the man repeated, and gave a swift nod. “Sometime last night, though most of us had already gone to bed.” </p><p>Thor felt his stomach sink slightly at the news, and from beside him he noted that Loki had stilled further. </p><p>“And your preparations?” Thor continued, quickly, and gestured vaguely to the general state of disarray the village seemed to be in. “Are you working to get it back?” </p><p>The man before them blinked, before something like comprehension dawned behind his shrewd gaze. </p><p>“You’re from the village up North, aren’t you?” he questioned. “The new one. New--”</p><p>
“New Asgard.” Thor finished for him, and offered a small nod. “We are.” </p><p>“Ah,” the man nodded absently, as if that explained everything. </p><p>And maybe it did, though Thor could not see how. </p><p>“No,” the man continued, before Thor could be bothered to attempt to understand the gesture. “No, we don’t expect to have power for another week, yet.” </p><p>Thor grimaced, and though Loki’s expression did not falter, a muscle in his cheek did jump visibly. </p><p>“We’re just preparing for the storm.”</p><p>At the words, Loki all but froze, and Thor could not say that he was faring much better. </p><p>“The--the storm?” he repeated, and cast his gaze up as if the weather might suddenly turn at that moment. </p><p>
“Aye.” the man furrowed his brow a huffed a small, bewildered sort of laugh. “Said to be the worst in a few years. It’s supposed to hit within the next few days. Wind and snow, mostly. Though we expect plenty of ice.” </p><p>“Right,” Thor nodded again, his mind already wandering toward how they might best prepare their village for such an impact. </p><p>Snow, he had expected. Possibly even harsh temperatures, but this? </p><p>The worst in <em>years</em>, the man had said. </p><p>And of course it happened to fall on this year, when they as a village were still untried and most likely underprepared. </p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking,” the man before them was saying, in a tone that clearly indicated that he was going to ask, either way. “This is your first winter in Norway, right?” </p><p>“It is.” Thor replied, forcing himself not to bristle at the man’s subsequent condescending look.</p><p>“In that case, lad.” he continued, “I recommend battening down. Get as much food and wood as you can and prepare for a long week.” </p><p>“I thank you.” Thor inclined his head gratefully, though his arms remained crossed firmly over his chest. </p><p>“Good luck.” the man replied, and cast a wary glance in Loki’s direction before turning on his heel to hasten back into the heart of the village, leaving the two in silence, the wind whipping around their still unmoving frames. </p><p>“I--I suppose that tells us what we need to know.” Thor spoke, at last, his stomach still turning slightly as he mulled the man’s words over. </p><p>Loki, for his part, offered little more than a small hum, though he was still glaring in the direction the man had disappeared as if he would like nothing more at that moment than to mutter a hex. </p><p>That, or he already had. </p><p>Thor found that he didn’t particularly care either way. </p><p>On some unspoken agreement, the two turned in tandem and began to trek back toward the truck, wearing twin expressions of solemn contemplation as they went. </p><p>Once inside the car, Thor opened his mouth, though he was still entirely unsure as to whether he intended to offer words of comfort, encouragement, or shared bitterness. </p><p>“Don’t.” Loki interrupted, before he could decide, and graced him a long warning look. “Don’t bother.” </p><p>Thor hesitated, mouth still open in a gape, before he nodded and, without another word, put the truck into reverse and began the journey back to New Asgard. </p><p>Sometime while they had been in the village, the snow had begun to fall heavily again, and the flakes were thick as they hit the windshield, only to be wiped hastily away.</p><p>Beside him, Thor felt more than saw Loki shudder mightily, and a moment later he shifted closer so that his side was pressed tentatively against Thor’s own. </p><p>Fighting the urge to wrap his arm tightly around his brother’s shoulders, Thor simply pressed slightly closer, and the two spent the remainder of the drive in mutual silence. </p><p>---</p><p>The rest of the day was spent in a flurry of activity.</p><p>The minute they had arrived back in New Asgard, Thor had been apprehended by three separate members of the council, each of whom immediately began to fill him in on the preparations that had already been set in place, and Thor had turned just in time to catch sight of Loki’s figure retreating into the heart of the village, before he had been swept into the meeting hall to further discuss storm preparation. </p><p>By the time the evening rolled around, bringing with it a heavier fall of snow and a bitter wind, Thor was well on his way to falling asleep where he stood, and wavered considerably as he trekked back toward his house on weary feet. </p><p>Nevertheless, he could not deny the small sense of accomplishment he could feel warming the space between his ribs. In one afternoon, he and the council (with no small amount of help from Loki, Heimdall, and the Valkyrie) had managed to ensure that nearly half of the village was well prepared for the coming days, well stocked with food and enough firewood to last them a fortnight, at least. </p><p>It was a gratifying work, seeing his people as comfortable as possible, and Thor could not help but feel a little proud, even as he fairly staggered through his front door long after dark had fallen. </p><p>It was with a genuine flare of delight, therefore, that he stumbled into the main living room, only to be met by a roaring fire and two bowls of still steaming soup on the coffee table beside. </p><p>Loki, however, was nowhere to be seen, and Thor opened his mouth to call out as he shut the door behind himself, only for his brother to appear around the corner before he could, arms laden with blankets and a somewhat startled expression on his face before he quickly masked it with something more neutral. </p><p>“Welcome back,” he greeted, before unceremoniously dumping the blankets in his arms onto the sofa. “I made soup.” </p><p>“You did this?” Thor blurted, before he could consider the words, and was rewarded with a glare. “I--I only meant--” he gestured a little lamely toward the kitchen. “The stove isn’t working.” </p><p>Loki blinked slowly at him, as if he were dealing with a particularly stupid child, before replying, “I don’t need a stove.” </p><p>“Oh.” Thor blinked, and pursed his lips before smiling tentatively. “Thank you.” </p><p>
“It’s nothing.” Loki dismissed, and quickly turned to begin fussing (unnecessarily) with the blankets he’d recently dropped, though Thor was able to catch a glimpse of the pleased flush on his cheeks, before he did. </p><p>They ate in a relatively comfortable silence, each sat on the floor at opposite ends of the coffee table, and though it was a simple meal of canned soup, Thor found himself eagerly scraping the bottom of his bowl before long. </p><p>“Is the other sofa not comfortable enough?” he broke the silence, at length, and nodded toward the pile of blankets Loki had deposited on the couch against the wall. </p><p>Loki blinked, his eyes wide as the firelight glinted off of them, and shot him a quizzical look before the meaning behind the words registered, and he turned almost sheepishly to glance at the linens, as well. </p><p>“I don’t know about you,” he replied after a moment, “being the hothead, and therefore seemingly infinite source of heat that you are,” he turned to shoot Thor a smirk. “But my room was a veritable ice box last night, and it’s an experience I’d just as soon not repeat.” </p><p>“Oh.” Thor glanced between Loki and the slowly dwindling fire. “You plan on staying out here?” </p><p>
“I think it would be wise.” Loki nodded absently, and returned his attention to his still half-full bowl of soup. “Especially as we need someone to tend the fire.” </p><p>It was a valid point, and one that Thor could easily see the necessity for, though he was somewhat surprised at Loki’s readily volunteering to be the one to take on the task. </p><p>For all his rising early, Loki valued his uninterrupted sleep, and had always put up a fuss when he was put in charge of watch duty or tending the campfire, during their various hunting trips or quests on Asgard. </p><p>Nevertheless, Thor was grateful for the offer, and nodded accordingly. </p><p>“Alright,” he agreed readily. “I’ll get my things.” </p><p>Even from where he was sat across the room, Thor noted Loki stilling slightly at the words, though he recovered himself quickly enough and continued to study his bowl of soup as if it were particularly interesting. </p><p>
“What?” </p><p>“Come now, brother!” Thor huffed. “You don’t anticipate that my room was any warmer last night, do you? Sleeping in front of an open fire would be a significant improvement.” </p><p>Loki paused, and glanced up to study Thor for a long moment, a somewhat contemplative expression on his face, before he shrugged again and glanced away. </p><p>“I suppose so.” he dismissed, and left it at that. </p><p>Thor felt a bit of worry tug at the back of his mind, at that, though he fought to keep from showing it on his face. </p><p>If anything, he had expected Loki to demand that he take on his fair share of the responsibility for the fire, if he insisted upon sleeping out in the shared space, as well.</p><p>
Or, at the very least, for his brother to put up a bit more of a fight against his space being invaded. </p><p>As it was, Loki remained resolutely silent, offering little more than a nod when Thor gathered the dishes to wash up, and afterward as he sat curled at the end of the sofa with a book in his lap that he did not so much as turn one page of over the course of an hour. </p><p>And, when Thor finally disappeared into his bedroom to gather his blankets, he returned to find Loki already settling into his makeshift bedroll that had been tucked carefully into the very corner of the room, his back pointedly to Thor. </p><p>Thor did allow himself to frown, then, and, though the sofa was now empty, arranged his blankets onto the floor, as well. </p><p>“Goodnight, brother.” he murmured, just loudly enough to be heard over the crackling of the fire, though Loki did not bother to reply. </p><p>It was with a slightly sunken heart, therefore, that Thor made himself comfortable beneath his own blankets, the worry at the back of his mind growing louder still in its insistence as he did. </p><p>---</p><p>Thor was startled awake some time later by one of the logs in the fire giving a loud <em>pop</em>, followed by a low hissing sound that had him sitting up in alarm and casting his gaze toward the flames to ensure that they weren’t dying. </p><p>To his relief, the fire continued to blaze merrily, no doubt thanks to Loki’s efforts, as Thor had been in the middle of the heavy sleep of one well and truly exhausted by the events of the day, until the sound had woken him. </p><p>Sometime in the past few hours, however, this seemed to have changed, as Loki was now tucked back into his corner, and Thor could just make out the slow, steady rise and fall of his shoulders in the flickering firelight, clearly heavy with sleep. </p><p>He smiled softly at the sight, satisfied with the fact that Loki had made the effort to sleep at all, and was shifting back in preparation to arrange himself more comfortably beneath his blankets when another low hiss sounded, causing him to still again. </p><p>One glance at the fireplace confirmed Thor’s suspicions that the flames were not to blame for the sound, and he sat up in preparation to stand and investigate--</p><p>Only to be drawn up short by Loki shifting audibly in the corner, stilling, then shifting again and, to Thor’s horror, letting out a reedy sounding whimper. </p><p>“Oh, Loki.” Thor whispered, and slowly sat entirely upright to rest his elbows on his knees. </p><p>It had been a while, but Thor was more than familiar with the warning signs of Loki’s nightmares, and knew better than to think that he’d be getting sleep anytime soon, now. </p><p>That being said, he did not make to move, just yet, as he had mistakenly done in the past and incidentally caused Loki’s inevitable waking to be more startling than was necessary. </p><p>From the corner, another low whimper sounded, and Thor tensed in preparation to move forward and shake Loki from sleep at any given moment. </p><p>It came as a surprise, therefore, when Loki continued to shift restlessly, before falling abruptly limp with a long, shuddering exhale. </p><p>As it was, Thor remained upright for another few minutes longer, shoulders hunched nearly to his ears as he awaited a shout or sob that might indicate that Loki’s nightmare had reached the point of requiring an intervention. </p><p>When no such sound was forthcoming, however, Thor found himself wilting into a weary hunch, unsure as to whether he should feel relieved or simply bewildered. </p><p>In lieu of settling upon either, Thor allowed a few minutes further to pass, on high alert for any further disturbances from the corner. </p><p>After another beat, he decided that they were relatively safe, for the evening, and allowed himself to fall back and gingerly rest his head onto one of the pillows he’d dragged out from his bedroom--</p><p>Only for another soft, miserable whimper to echo through the room. </p><p>Rather than sit abruptly upright, again, Thor simply winced and forced himself to remain where he was.</p><p>Almost immediately, Loki whimpered again, though Thor found himself somewhat frustrated when the sounds continued to ring out similarly -- just whimpers. Not a shout, nor a sob. Simply an almost maddening repetition of thin, almost fearful keening. </p><p>Fighting the urge to pull his blankets over his head, now, Thor groaned softly and turned so his back was to the fire (and, subsequently, Loki himself), though it did little to block out the continued whining from the corner of the room. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Thor got very little sleep, for the remainder of the night. </p><p>---</p><p>When Loki finally stirred back into a bleary wakefulness some hours later, it was as Thor was hovering just beside his bedroll and tossing a couple of new logs onto the fire. </p><p>There was a beat of silence as the two simply studied each other, Thor somewhat startled at the sudden movement and Loki wearing a carefully blank look, before Loki’s features twisted and he let out a mighty yawn that he did not bother to try and cover. </p><p>“What time is it?” he inquired, after the fit had passed, and shifted so that he was sat up on his elbows. </p><p>“No idea.” Thor replied with a small shrug. “I don’t have my phone, and the power’s still out.” </p><p>At the reminder, Loki visibly soured, though his expression was one of distinct disappointment, more than outright bitterness. </p><p>Something Thor decided to take as a win. </p><p>“Would you like some breakfast?” Thor spoke up, before the silence could become too uncomfortable, and stood from his crouch so he could cross the room into the kitchen. </p><p>“Can it be coffee?” Loki murmured, and raised a hand to scrub wearily at his face, his movements sluggish as if he had not gotten any sleep the night before, though Thor knew from firsthand experience that the opposite was true. </p><p>“It can <em>include </em>coffee.” Thor chided, gently enough, though Loki still scowled slightly at the words, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘<em>bossy</em>,’ beneath his breath. </p><p>Rather than wait for explicit permission, Thor fetched two bowls from the cupboard above the sink, and began to fill each with a healthy amount of cereal, though he was well aware that at least half of Loki’s would go soggy and uneaten. </p><p>“Did you sleep well?” he called conversationally over his shoulder, forcing the words to remain casual even as he fairly tensed in preparation for Loki’s reply. </p><p>“I’ve hardly had a moment to recall.” Loki snapped, a bit of true irritation coloring the words. </p><p>Ordinarily, Thor might have bristled and snapped back, though he found that he could not muster the energy, given the still too-fresh memory of Loki’s restless sleep, the night before. </p><p>“I apologize.” he murmured, instead, and, after having poured milk into both, turned to cross the room and offer Loki one of the bowls of cereal he held. </p><p>He was met by a brief, somewhat disgruntled glare, before Loki heaved a long sigh and accepted one of the bowls with a nod. </p><p>“It’s fine.” he dismissed with a small wave of one hand. “I’m just tired.” </p><p>“You slept more than half the night.” Thor pointed out as he took a seat on the edge of the sofa. </p><p>The effort was probably unnecessary, though he felt justified enough, given that Loki sleeping more than half the night through had been something of an anomaly, even just a few months before. </p><p>“If you’re already aware of how I slept, why bother to ask?” Loki huffed, and gave a particularly vicious stab at his cereal with the spoon in his hand. </p><p>“I--” Thor opened his mouth to apologize again, and subsequently allow the conversation to drop, only for the words to dry on his tongue as he took in the way Loki’s expression shuttered into something weary and miserable, the minute he’d finished speaking. </p><p>He’d worn a similar expression as he’d prepared for bed the evening before, and seemed to have been plagued with it since the first dusting of snow had hit the ground. </p><p>Something about it made Thor’s stomach twist unpleasantly, and he determined that, regardless of the ire he was likely to receive for his efforts, he would not allow his brother’s obvious discomfort to go unaddressed any longer. </p><p>“Loki,” he began, at length, willing his voice to remain low and unobtrusive. </p><p>He did not, however, miss the way Loki abruptly tensed at the sound of his own name, as if he was well aware of what Thor’s next question might be. </p><p><em>Better to get it out as quickly as possible, then</em>, Thor thought grimly. </p><p>“Are you alright?” </p><p>To Thor’s surprise, Loki only blinked owlishly at him, before he huffed a truly humorless ghost of a laugh that did nothing to ease Thor’s mind. </p><p>“What makes you think otherwise?” he asked innocently, after a moment, that unnerving sort of half-smile still twisting at the corners of his mouth. </p><p>Nevertheless, Thor forced himself to continue past the alarm rattling in warning at the back of his mind. </p><p>“You--You seem unhappy.” he explained, and gestured a little helplessly with the hand not holding his cereal. </p><p>“One could argue that that is my natural state.” Loki snapped, though there was little heat behind the words. </p><p>“Maybe,” Thor nodded amiably. “But you’re tense. Jumpier than usual, even. And--” </p><p>“Thor.” Loki interrupted abruptly, his tone so unexpectedly sharp and commanding that Thor was startled into obedient silence. </p><p>Loki paused, and inhaled audibly through his nose, his gaze resting distantly on the fire before them, rather than on Thor himself. </p><p>“If you truly love or respect me as your brother, at all.” he hesitated, and his eyes skittered briefly up to meet Thor’s own before dropping quickly again. “Then you will drop it.” </p><p>Thor frowned. “Loki…” </p><p>“Please.” Loki added, hastily and, when he met Thor’s eye this time, he held it. “Just...Drop it, Thor.” </p><p>Thor opened his mouth to argue, to demand to know what was going on, or possibly to forcibly remind Loki that he could not <em>help </em>if Loki did not tell him what was wrong. </p><p>One look at the pleading glimmer behind Loki’s eyes, however, had him nodding slowly, albeit as his mouth smoothed into a grim line. </p><p>“Alright.” he agreed, and exhaled a slow sigh before continuing, “Alright, Loki. I--I trust you.” </p><p>Something like shock flickered briefly over Loki’s features, before he schooled them into something more neutral and offered a curt nod of his own. </p><p>They finished their breakfast quietly, the silence between them colder than the wind Thor could hear whipping about outside the house. </p><p>And, to Thor’s dismay, more than half of Loki’s breakfast ended up in the trash, that morning. </p><p>---</p><p>To absolutely no one’s surprise, Thor’s least of all, the following few days were miserable. </p><p>A fact that was not in the least aided by Loki’s consistent poor spirits, which did little to help Thor succeed in “dropping” his concern over the matter. </p><p>Particularly when Loki’s sleep continued to be as restless as the first night spent in the living room, resulting in Thor’s own sleep schedule developing into something spotty, at best, between listening to Loki’s mewling and tending to their fire. </p><p>The days, it seemed, were insistent upon being just as exhausting as the evenings had become, and Thor was not above admitting that he had long lost track of what day of the week it was entirely, distracted as he was with storm preparation and supply runs to the mainland. </p><p>The Valkyrie and Heimdall were an invaluable help during this time, Val in particular taking the time to force him to sit down periodically to eat and catch his breath, which in turn jogged Thor’s memory to force Loki to sit down and actually eat something, once in a while, despite his brother’s mighty glowering when he did. </p><p>Overall, it did not seem that things were going to slow down anytime soon, which had Thor torn between increasing his efforts toward ensuring that everyone in the village was well prepared for the storm ahead, and simply falling to the floor and weeping in exhaustion.</p><p>Which, of course, was about the point in time that the storm had begun to hit full-force. </p><p>He had been in the main hall, at the time, conversing with Heimdall and the few members of the council who had remained behind, rather than hunkering down with their families in their homes at Thor’s urging. </p><p>Though the wind had been howling with continually increased volume and speed for the past several days, it was immediately apparent when the weather turned, resulting in the gale giving a particularly violent shriek that seemed to rattle the very foundations of the hall. </p><p>Immediately, Thor had stilled at the sound and, ever aware of where his brother was, were they occupying the same space, had instantly noticed the way Loki had frozen mid-movement, where he was stood the other end of the hall. </p><p>“Your Majesty…” Heimdall had begun, the expression on his features no more hopeful than his tone. </p><p>“I know,” Thor had replied solemnly, his heart already beginning to hammer alarmingly within his chest as he turned to gaze grimly out the window over Heimdall’s shoulder, where he could just make out a flurry of thick and heavy flakes of snow being added to the pile outside that reached nearly to the bottom of the windowpane. </p><p>“The Asgardian people are resilient, your Highness.” Heimdall had reminded him. </p><p>Which, as vague as the statement was, Thor was familiar enough with the Gatekeeper to hear the reassurance of, “<em>everything will be alright,</em>” for what it was. </p><p>He had not, however, missed the way Loki had tensed further still at the words, even from the distance between them, before he abruptly fell back into a frenzied sort of activity, helping Thor shoo everyone hastily from the hall and back toward their own houses to prepare for the impact of the storm. </p><p>He had, unsurprisingly, remained absolutely silent as, after they had ensured that everybody in the village was carefully tucked away within their homes, the two made a weary trek back to their own house, shoulders hunched and heads bent low against the cold and the bitter wind. </p><p>Initially, Thor had bit his tongue against the protests that wanted to burst forth from his lips against the silence, as well as the still wretched expression on Loki’s pale features. </p><p>He would respect Loki’s request, he had reminded himself, and allow him his own time to process the events of the evening in silence. </p><p>At least, this was what Thor had told himself, and had been willing to stick to it, right up until he and Loki had approached the porch of their home, and Loki had faltered in his movements before falling forward and immediately beginning to vomit into the bushes just beside the front door. </p><p>“Loki!” Thor cried, and rushed forward before he could stop himself, one hand falling forward to grip at his brother’s visibly trembling shoulder as the other automatically gathered Loki’s hair behind his head as he continued to retch. </p><p>It seemed that they stood there forever, shuddering in the cold as Loki gagged and coughed even when there was nothing left in his stomach for him to purge. </p><p>“Loki,” Thor whispered, at length, when it seemed that Loki could stand upright for a scant few moments without falling forward and beginning to retch again. “We need to get you inside. Can--can you walk?” </p><p>There was a beat, and Loki swayed alarmingly before he visibly steeled himself and, without meeting Thor’s eyes, nodded jerkily. </p><p>He did not, however, make to dislodge Thor’s hand that had remained resting on his shoulder, and Thor used it to steer his brother into the house, releasing his grip only long enough to close the door behind them with a <em>click</em>. </p><p>As soon as he did, however, Loki broke away and immediately made a beeline for his bedroll at the corner of the room, his movements forcibly detached and casual. </p><p>Thor fought the urge to groan out loud, and instead allowed himself a small sigh before he followed his brother into the living room. </p><p>“Loki…” he chided, softly, the concern he could feel turning his stomach far overpowering any irritation he might have felt, at the present moment. </p><p>“I thought that you were going to drop it.” Loki snapped, pointedly avoiding Thor’s gaze as he continued to fuss needlessly with his blankets. </p><p>“That was before you were sick all over the front garden!” Thor cried, and immediately regretted the exasperation coloring his tone when Loki flinched slightly at the words. </p><p>“Loki,” he began again, and inhaled a deep and steeling breath before pressing on,  “Whatever--whatever is troubling you, whatever <em>this </em>is.” he paused, and forced himself to offer a small and watery smile, though Loki had not yet turned to face it. </p><p>“We can--we can fix it.” he added, after a moment.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, then, so long Thor opened his mouth to prod his brother, again, only to be interrupted Loki turning swiftly to face him with such open disgust on his face that Thor nearly fell back a step at the sight of it. </p><p>“There’s nothing to fix.” Loki spat, his lip curling into a sneer even as he turned back to shove at his blankets with particular force. </p><p>At the words, Thor felt something within him snap.</p><p>“Like Hel there’s not!” he cried. “You haven’t been eating,” </p><p>Loki shook his head, expression suddenly more contrite than irritated. “Thor,” he began.</p><p>“You’ve been miserable and distant,” </p><p>
“<em>Thor</em>,” </p><p>“You’ve been crying out in your sleep!”</p><p>
“Thor,” Loki snarled, “That’s--” </p><p>“No, Loki, let me finish!” Thor demanded. “You--” </p><p>“<em><strong>Enough!</strong></em>” </p><p>It was not so much the force of Loki’s cry that startled Thor into silence, but the pleading tightening his expression and dampening the corners of his eyes. </p><p>Abruptly, Thor stilled at the sight, and fought the urge to curl into himself like a child caught doing something he ought not have. </p><p>“Just--” Loki faltered, and heaved a shuddering exhale before he turned away hastily, his eyes suspiciously bright. </p><p>“Just leave it.” he murmured.</p><p>And, before Thor could so much as react, he was burrowing beneath his blankets, his breath ghosting visibly out before him as he settled. </p><p>There was a beat, before Thor fell forward, his hands automatically reaching out to grasp at the pile of firewood beside the fireplace as he began to almost mechanically place the logs where they belonged in preparation for lighting. </p><p>Ordinarily, he told himself, he would have intervened. </p><p>Ordinarily, he would have surged forward and shook his brother, demanding explanations and answers as to any way he might have been able to actually <em>help</em>. </p><p>As it was, he found himself near terrified of approaching Loki’s bedside, his stomach giving a particularly painful twist when he so much as considered doing so. </p><p>A fact that was not at all helped when, not ten minutes later, Loki’s breaths began to leave him in small, quaking exhales that might have easily been mistaken for sobs. </p><p>Might have, Thor considered as he settled himself back into his bedroll in preparation for another evening of uneasy sleep, were it anyone other than Loki. </p><p><em>Let me help you, brother. </em>He thought miserably, and squeezed his eyes shut against the sound of Loki’s harsh and uneven breaths. </p><p>---</p><p>It was only when Thor awoke some time later to the sound of sharp, rattling sobs and whimpers from the corner of the room that he decided to firmly shove his preconceived notions of respect, and promptly scrambled up from his bedroll to hasten across the room to where Loki was writhing beneath his blankets. </p><p>“Loki,” he found himself hissing even before his knees hit the floor beside Loki’s bedroll, both hands already outstretched and hovering over his brother’s trembling shoulders. “Brother, wake up.” </p><p>Loki did not, in fact, wake up. Rather, he jerked rather violently back from Thor’s hold, his features twisting into a grimace as he released another pitiful sounding whine. </p><p>“<em>Loki</em>,” Thor repeated, more of a demand now, than anything, and reached forward to close both hands over Loki’s shoulders before he shook his brother as forcefully as he dared. </p><p>He had only a brief moment to register the fact that Loki’s skin beneath his hands was chilled near being half frozen, before Loki’s eyes flew open, so suddenly Thor nearly started at the sight, and he eyed Thor warily for a long moment, before he sat up and reeled back with such force that Thor was sent sprawling backward from his crouch and onto his ass at the movement. </p><p>“<em>Don’t</em> touch me!” Loki cried, eyes wide and wild as his back hit the wall behind, his breaths leaving him in harsh, shallow pants, now. </p><p>Thor blinked, and felt his stomach lurch as he watched Loki curl further in on himself, eyes skittering away from Thor’s to focus on nothing at all, like an animal caged and caught in a snare it could not escape. </p><p>“Brother,” he murmured, after a moment, and shifted so that he was on his knees beside Loki’s blankets, again, arms halfway outstretched between them. “It’s alright--” </p><p>“Don’t!” Loki interrupted with a snarl. “Don’t do that.” </p><p>Thor winced, though he forced himself to remain forcibly indifferent to the words as he inquired, “Do what?” </p><p>“You know what!” Loki cried, though the force behind the words was somewhat undermined by the way he continued to heave for breath, his eyes remaining focussed on anything but Thor. “Don’t--don’t--” </p><p>“Loki,” Thor interrupted, as firmly as he could, his heart twisting slightly as Loki’s breaths grew visibly more labored. “You need to calm down.” </p><p>“Stop!” Loki nearly shrieked, one hand shooting out in warning as Thor shuffled slightly closer. “Don’t touch me!” </p><p>“Loki,” Thor paused, and frowned slightly as he shook his head. </p><p>Loki’s gaze was on him again, though Thor almost wished that it were not, for all the fear he could see behind it. </p><p>“I won’t--” Thor faltered and, though he did not make to move any further, stretched one hand out so that it mirrored Loki’s own, their fingertips scant inches away from brushing. </p><p>Even from here, he could feel the chill radiating off of Loki’s flesh, and he fought to keep his features neutral, despite the worry he could feel churning within his gut. </p><p>“I won’t hurt you.” Thor continued, finally, and managed a small, tremulous smile. “I would never hurt you, Loki.” </p><p>Thor allowed the words to hang on the air between them for a moment, carefully eyeing Loki’s somewhat stunned expression, before he shifted forward a few inches so that the very tips of his fingers were brushing at Loki’s still outstretched, visibly trembling palm. </p><p>Almost as soon as he had, however, Loki seemed to come back into himself, and jerked backward with such force his head struck the wall behind. </p><p>“No!” Loki cried, and hunched forward to bury his face behind his hands, knees coming up to tuck protectively against his chest, now. </p><p>“Loki,” Thor repeated, and felt his heart twist again when Loki only curled further in on himself at the sound. “I won’t--” </p><p>“I’ll hurt <em>you</em>!” Loki snapped, and jerked back upright so that he could shoot Thor a scathing glare. </p><p>Immediately, Thor stilled, and felt the very breath within his lungs leave him in a great gust of air. </p><p>“What--” he swallowed thickly. “Loki, what--” </p><p>
“I don’t want to hurt you.” Loki half-whispered. </p><p>And, when his eyes found Thor’s again, they were brimming with a sort of silent begging that nearly knocked Thor back a second time. </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.” </p><p>Something clicked at the back of Thor’s mind, then, and he felt something at the back of his throat tighten almost painfully as it did. </p><p>Loki’s tension, the minute the weather had begun to turn… </p><p>The blatant disdain on his face anytime he’d been forced out into the weather,</p><p>(the <em>snow…</em>) </p><p>(<em>“The Asgardian people are resilient…”</em>)</p><p>(<em>Asgardian…</em>)</p><p>“Loki,” Thor breathed, and did not miss the way Loki winced slightly. </p><p>He inhaled a long, deep breath, then, before turning to face his brother with a small smile that felt more timid than encouraging. </p><p>“You would never hurt me.” </p><p>At the words, Loki stiffened further, eyes going impossibly wider and breaths wheezing audibly out of his throat, now. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You wouldn’t hurt me.” Thor repeated with a small, forcibly dismissive shrug. “I know you.” </p><p>“Don’t be stupid!” Loki snapped, his eyes dropping to study his knees and mouth twisting into a frown. “I have hurt you.” </p><p>“You have.” Thor agreed with a small nod. “And I, you.” </p><p>He paused, then, and allowed the words to sink in. </p><p>(Which, if Loki’s somewhat bewildered expression was anything to go by, they had). </p><p>“But you won’t.” Thor concluded. </p><p>And, before Loki could so much as blink in reply, he surged forward, one arm wrapping tightly around Loki’s still trembling shoulders as the opposite hand came up to cradle the back of his brother’s head gently. </p><p>Immediately, Loki froze beneath him, before he began to thrash in earnest, a low and guttural groan leaving his throat as he jerked within Thor’s hold. </p><p>“No,” he whimpered, then, louder, “No! Thor--” </p><p>“Your touch won’t hurt me.” Thor interrupted, firmly, and turned so that his face was half buried in the curls at the side of Loki’s head. “I know you. You won’t hurt me, Loki.” </p><p>Loki paused, before exhaling a breathless, wild sort of laugh that had the hairs at the back of Thor’s neck standing on end. </p><p>“You trust me?” Loki gasped. “Trust a monster?” </p><p>“You’re not.” Thor replied without hesitation, and shook his head before pressing a long kiss to the icy skin at Loki’s temple. “Loki, you’re <em>not</em>.” </p><p>“I could hurt you.” Loki argued, and shook his head slightly as he attempted to duck out from beneath the touch. “Could--could burn you, without a thought.” </p><p>“But you won’t.” Thor breathed, unwilling to release his tight grip around Loki’s shoulders, even now. “You won’t.” </p><p>“I--” Loki faltered, and inhaled deeply before something like a sob bubbled out from deep within his chest. “I--” </p><p>“Here.” Thor interrupted, before his brother could work himself up into a state, and reached between them to gently curl the fingers of his right hand around one of Loki’s wrists. </p><p>Loki stiffened almost immediately, though he did not yank out of the hold even as Thor brought the hand within his grasp up to rest against his forearm, where the sleeve of his flannel had ridden up to the elbow. </p><p>The second he felt Loki’s cool touch on his bare skin, Thor fought the urge to shiver. Rather, he simply guided his brother’s hand so that his fingertips were resting gently against Thor’s arm, his grip light enough that Loki could easily break away, if he so chose. </p><p>It was to Thor’s immense surprise, then, that Loki did not move, his brow furrowing into something almost like bewildered contemplation as he, after a long moment, allowed his hand to settle more firmly onto Thor’s bare arm. </p><p>“See?” Thor murmured as he released Loki’s wrist. “I’m not hurt. You’re in control.” </p><p>Loki blinked rapidly, then, and his next inhale caught audibly in his throat. </p><p>Thor pretended not to see the one, fat tear that streaked down Loki’s cheek, then, and instead turned to focus on where his brother’s fingertips were still gliding lightly over his forearm. </p><p>They sat like that, in mutual silence, for a long while, the fingers of Thor’s free hand tangled in Loki’s hair as Loki continued to run his fingers tentatively over Thor’s arm, eyes wide and almost fascinated as he tracked the movement carefully. </p><p>Eventually, Thor allowed himself to tug gently at Loki’s hair, to which Loki almost immediately fell forward until the side of his head was resting against the junction between Thor’s shoulder and collarbone, though his gaze never wavered. </p><p>“It was the snow, wasn’t it?” Thor murmured, once they’d settled again, and leaned down so that his cheek was pressed to the top of Loki’s head. “That’s what started this?” </p><p>Beneath him, he felt more than saw Loki’s breath hitch, before his brother turned abruptly to bury his face into the side of Thor’s neck. </p><p>His fingers, however, never left Thor’s arm, and Thor did not make any effort to dislodge them. </p><p>“I--I hate it.” Loki admitted fiercely, breathlessly, after another long moment of silence. “The cold. I hate what it is and--and everything that it brings with it. I--”</p><p>A bit of anger colored the words, then, and Thor simply tightened his hold on his brother and placed another soft kiss to the top of his head. </p><p>“I hate it.” </p><p>Thor hummed, and nodded gently as he began to card the fingers of his right hand through Loki’s hair at the back of his head, his nails scratching gently at his scalp as he went. </p><p>“I’ll keep you warm.” he whispered, at length. </p><p>He knew, despite wishing that it were otherwise, that his words could only do so much to erase the years of fear and pain and self loathing that Loki had harboured, when it came to the knowledge of his true heritage. </p><p>Rather than allow himself to be deterred by the fact, however, Thor simply put as much comfort and warmth into the words as he possibly could, now. </p><p>He had years to make up for, but somehow the task did not feel as daunting as he might have anticipated. </p><p>Rather, it felt more like a promise he intended to keep. </p><p>“I’m here.” he murmured gently, the thought giving him a great surge of resolution. “You’re safe here.” </p><p>Loki snorted, then, though the sound was steeped more in exhaustion than it was bitterness.</p><p>“You would protect a monster?” Loki hissed, before he hiccuped audibly. “You--” </p><p>Thor felt his stomach turn unpleasantly at the words, though he simply shifted and buried his face into Loki’s curls in reply. </p><p>“I would not.” he admitted lowly, and quickly tightened his hold around his brother when Loki stilled dangerously at the words. “I would protect my <em>brother</em>, who is not a monster. I--<em>Loki</em>,” he began, and swallowed thickly before pressing another kiss to Loki’s curls. “You are many things. A trickster and a friend. An advisor and an absolute pain, at times.” </p><p>He paused, and tightened his grip around the back of Loki’s neck before drawing back slightly to meet Loki’s wide, somewhat watery eyes. </p><p>“You are many things,” he repeated, and smiled gently. “But a monster is not one of them.” </p><p>Loki blinked hard once, twice, before his expression crumpled, and he fell forward to bury his face back into the side of Thor’s neck with a small, muted gasp. </p><p>Thor allowed him to do so, and simply hummed before continuing to run his fingers through Loki’s hair. </p><p>“You are my family.” he murmured. “The only family I have left.” </p><p>He inhaled sharply, then, and leaned back so that he could study the ceiling and blink the sudden stinging from his eye. </p><p><em>The only family I have left</em>, he was struck by the realization, once again. </p><p>And yet… </p><p>And yet he did not feel nearly despondent at the thought. </p><p>
Rather, he felt surprisingly hopeful. </p><p>“And it’s enough.” Thor croaked, finally, and felt more than saw Loki hiccup for breath against him as he gathered his brother ever closer. </p><p>“Loki, you’re enough.”</p><p>---</p><p>The following morning, Thor awoke to an empty space on the bedroll beside him, where Loki had been curled throughout the night, after the two had drifted to sleep within minutes of each other. </p><p>Rather than give in to the panic Thor could feel immediately beginning to claw at the back of his throat, at the change, Thor merely shifted slightly, before sitting upright and forcing himself to scan the surrounding room with a calmness he did not feel. </p><p>Almost immediately, his gaze fell on the window beside the door, and the lone figure he could see stood on the porch outside it, its back to Thor and shoulders hunched against the cold. </p><p>Thor felt his breath leave him in a relieved huff of an exhale, and allowed himself to run a hand wearily over his face before he clambered to his feet. </p><p>Rather than hasten across the room and out the door immediately, Thor forced himself to tread back into his bedroom with slow, quiet steps. </p><p>He shivered mightily as he approached his wardrobe and drew out his jacket, followed by one of his thicker, wool flannels. </p><p>After shrugging the jacket on, Thor quickly exited the room and approached the front door, resting his hand on the cool metal of the doorknob and inhaling deeply before he pulled the door open. </p><p>His gaze immediately fell to where Loki was stood at the opposite end of the porch, expression lax and gaze distant as he studied the thick flurries of snow cascading to the ground. </p><p>To Thor’s surprise, the wind had all but ceased, overnight, and he could not help but take a moment to wonder if the warning of a storm had been mistaken, or if this was simply a moment of brief respite before the weather turned, again. </p><p>Forcing himself back to the present moment, Thor closed the door behind him with a <em>click</em>, and decided to make his presence known now, rather than run the risk of startling his brother with his approach. </p><p>(Though it was rare for Thor to be able to startle his brother at all, it had been known to happen, when Loki became drawn and distant, as he seemed to be, now). </p><p>“Hello, stranger.” Thor called, softly, before crossing the porch in two long strides to pause at Loki’s side. </p><p>There was a beat, before Loki turned to meet Thor’s gaze, expression almost startling open and vulnerable, before he glanced briefly down to the flannel still in Thor’s grip. </p><p>“You looked cold.” Thor explained with a small shrug, and moved forward to drape the thick flannel over Loki’s shoulders. </p><p>
One of Loki’s hands rose automatically to grip at the fabric, and he blinked, expression somewhat stunned. </p><p>He did not say anything, nor did Thor expect him to, though he found himself shifting a little at the continued silence. </p><p>For want of anything better to do, Thor raised both hands again to fuss a bit at the collar of the flannel at Loki’s throat. </p><p>“There.” he murmured, feeling slightly foolish, now. “Um--” </p><p>
He was stunned into silence, however, when Loki glanced upward to meet his gaze with a small, tremulous smile on his face. </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered, his gaze falling as his breath ghosted out visibly between them. </p><p>And, when Thor could only manage a small nod, before he fell forward to press a long kiss to Loki’s brow, Loki leaned into the touch, one of his hands coming up to grip at the fabric of Thor’s jacket at his waist. </p><p>“Always.” Thor murmured, “Always.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yea Thor likes Fast and the Furious movies cause he's dumb. (also! just a random fun fact, but the movie the group settled on in this story was the Philadelphia Story. really really brilliant film that i definitely recommend)</p><p>this was my first attempt at addressing Loki's internal self-loathing and disgust over his heritage. it's a hugely interesting theme, and one that was pitifully underutilized in the mcu. will definitely be revisiting! </p><p>a huge thanks to the anon that prompted this story! you always have great prompts anon xx</p><p><a href="http://littlekinng.tumblr.com">my tumblr !</a> xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>